


Calm Time

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Acupuncture, Alliances, Arthur and Yut Lung acting cheeky and evil together, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Yut Lung decides to tame the uncouth street lion that is Frederick Arthur. Soon, a dangerous alliance is formed.





	Calm Time

**Author's Note:**

> For #BFRarePairWeek on twitter!  
> For Day 1: Encounter and food  
> Enjoy!

 

It was a strange sight to see on what was meant to be a quiet day in the Lee residence. Gardeners from outside as well as the staff were gazing from the windows as Frederick Arthur continued to bang on the ornate door.

After a few impatient bangs, the door finally opens to reveal an annoyed man.

“What business do you have here?” His tone was clearly exasperated.

The blonde man furrowed his brows.

“WHY DID IT TAKE YOU FOREVER TO-” Arthur stopped screaming as the man slowly started to close the door.

“Okay wait, I just wanna talk to your boss okay? Where’s he at?”

The man angrily squinted searchingly at the blonde youth. It was obvious that he was clearly disgusted with the tone of voice he used when referring to their young master.

“You speak of our Master Yut Lung?”

Arthur nodded, yet he was still clearly angry from waiting outside for so long.

“Well yeah! I need to talk to him.”

“He is busy.” The door man replied stiffly, continuing to give Arthur the same dirty look. As if he was filth dirtying the air with his brash and unwelcome behaviour.

“Now if you could please leave.”

Arthur wasn’t having it. He’d waited this long for an audience, and he wasn’t going to leave without a fight.

“NOW SEE HERE YOU-”

“Ahem.”

Suddenly, the man looked behind him, a soft lilting voice whispered.

“Who is that Wu?”

“Just an annoyance young master. He demands your presence, but I believe it is unsafe to do so.”

Arthur clenched his fists.

“Yo Lee! Let me in already! It’s Arthur here!”

The man – Wu – turned back with murder in his eyes.

“How dare you refer to the young master in that way-!”

“Wu. Let him in.” The voice from inside demanded - the tone quiet yet firm.

“…Of course, young master.”  Wu whispered, yet a deaf man would still hear the silent anger in his voice. He closed his eyes, coughed and bowed his head allowing Arthur room to enter.

Arthur choked a laugh as he walked in. After giving Wu a triumphant look, he turned to gaze at the man he was looking for.

Despite his hatred for any man looking remotely effeminate, Arthur gaped when he saw the stylishly clothed Yut Lung Lee.

Silky ebony hair tied in a manicured braid and a slender body clothed comfortably in a floral patterned sweater with casual black pants and wool slippers. He had crossed arms and a calculative look in his eyes as he stared him down. In that moment, he stood confidently in front of him like a proud peacock.

A guy who looked way too gorgeous, yet he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. The clothes said ‘pretty’, but the face evoked ‘danger’.

It was clear that the beautiful Chinaman wasn’t afraid of him, and Arthur didn’t like that. He already had a ridiculously handsome bastard look him down this way, he didn’t need another one.

“Welcome to my home Frederick Arthur, _boss_ of New York city.”

The way he said ‘boss’ had Arthur grit his teeth. He was boss, but the fact that he usurped the role from Ash through using Dino’s influence wasn’t far from everyone’s minds.

“Hi to you too-”

Before he could make an insult, he heard Wu close the door loudly behind him. He then proceeds to stand a close distance from Arthur, and Yut Lung could see his bodyguard grab something from his pocket – preparing to defend his master if need be.

Yut Lung’s smile grew.

Turning to Arthur, he asked casually, “Now then, how may I help you?”

“You and I need to _talk_.” He spat out.

Yut Lung puts a finger to his lip and tilts his head inquisitively.

“About what exactly?”

“About defeating Ash. Golzine sent me here to talk things over with you about plans and stuff.”

Yut Lung clapped his hands as he nodded his head, understanding. Those violet eyes seem to twinkle mischievously; as if he was plotting something within those deep purple depths.

“Why of course! We need a way to put down that wild cat once and for all hm? How else can you secure the power you now have Frederick Arthur?”

Arthur looked at him weirdly. “Just call me Arthur.”

Yut Lung seemed to ignore his statement as he approached him with a coy smile. “But first.”

He then circled Arthur – a slow almost lazy walk around his form.

Arthur was unnerved by this. He didn’t like that inspective look in Yue’s eyes when as he inspected his body.

“You seem tense, Arthur.”

Arthur growled. “Well of course I am! No normal person does…whatever the heck you’re doing!”

Yut Lung simply tilted his head again, the smile never leaving his beautiful face. He was enjoying this very much.

“Well, what I just did was check on something Arthur. You are in a great need of something. Something only I can provide you with.”

Suddenly, he approached closer, and before Arthur could step back, slender hands gently stroked up and down his arms.

Arthur froze as this all happened.

Those eyes. Those eyes scared him.

All the while, Yut Lung was enjoying the terrified expression in this untamed animal. A lion they called this brute. Well, it seems the proud lion can indeed falter before a snake.

In a mere 2 minutes, Arthur was silent and tense at Yut Lung’s touch. He seemed to snake around his muscles and neck, as if feeling certain areas. He didn’t like this.

_‘Why can’t I move-’_

“Wu, prepare the room. My friend here needs some calm time.”

Wu, who was very close to stabbing the brute with his hidden dagger, quickly straightened his posture, before bowing low to his master.

“Of course, sir.”

Arthur looked from Wu’s departure to Yut Lung suspiciously.

“What are you plotting? I just came here to talk!”

Yut Lung huffed before shaking his head.

“I’m not talking to someone in a bad mood. I rather have them relaxed, thank you very much.”

“But I am-”

Then, after letting out a sigh, Yut Lung turned and walked in the direction Wu went to, leaving Arthur alone in that richly decorated lobby.

“Oi! Where are you going?!”

Yut Lung stopped and turned slightly to address him.

“If you feel like talking in a civil manner, then follow me.”

After a few moments, Arthur gave in. He spat onto the marble floor before walking towards and then right past Yut Lung.

Another sigh left Yut Lung’s lips.

_‘And he is meant to be Monsieur Golzine’s protoge? Goodness what has this world become….’_

Well no matter.

Yut Lung simply followed along.

The day was just starting. It won’t take him long to tame this beast of a man. After all, he was a master of deception. Surely this shouldn’t take long.

In fact, it could take as long as he needed it to be.

Just so he could have fun with this charming brutish lion that Ash despised so much.

 

......................................................................................................................

.................. 

 

In the midst of the strong oriental incense that permeated the room, the groans of a man echoed.

“Shhh…”

Arthur swallowed hard and tried to control his breathing. Yut Lung’s touch was soothing, as was his voice.

The young masseur worked in, slow at first, warming every inch with his hands with oils, and then he pressed in. His violet eyes carefully assessing the man’s vibrations and expression as he kneaded out the myriad of knots, kinks, and displacements that a life time of gang fights had worn into this intriguing customer.

Frederick Arthur hummed at the feelings of relaxation bubbling in his body as those pleasurable hands continued their calming assault on his back. Soon, he pressed his face into the pillow as moans began leaving his lips.

Yut Lung chuckled at how well this interesting encounter was turning out. What began as an insistent angry man refusing his talents became a weakened man relaxing from the sensations of his hands.

Well, the relaxant in the incense probably helped too.

"Hmm…I guess I’m doing well?"

“Yeah….Mmm….ah…”

Soft hands caressed his back with skilful ease. In under a few minutes of beginning this session, the tense man below him fell like putty at his hands. Such a feeling it was to have such an uncouth man fall into submission in such a short amount of time.

Well, Yue couldn’t blame him; the man seemed like he desperately needed a break. After his string of failures in capturing the lynx, he craved relaxation.

“Oh, yeah…” Arthur drawled.

When Yut Lung began to knead his forearm with both thumbs, Arthur couldn’t stop but think… _how many had felt this good due to this beautiful man’s skill_?

Jealousy boiled in him. In that moment, a certain pinch had the blonde groan painfully.

Yue stopped before whispering in the man’s ear.

“Are you alright?”

_He was so close…._

“It just hurts a little, that’s all.”

“How about closing your eyes? It helps.”

That dizzying voice eased him, yet he refused the instruction.

“Thanks, but I’d rather watch you.” Arthur found himself saying whilst in a daze. He felt his face flush, and he winced expecting disgust from the dark haired beauty. However, what he saw was the Chinaman smiling brightly.

“Oh…..really?”  Yue replied, trying to sound cool and playful, but he genuinely seemed surprised.

A tingle of excitement began to electrify Yue’s chest.

 _'Was….was he actually_ _happy_ _that this man had just basically admitted to finding him…attractive?'_

He raised an eyebrow. “I can’t be the first person to say that to you.”

Yut Lung shook his head, continuing to knead Arthur’s back. “Nope you’re not the first, but….” Yue smiled at him, “I appreciate it either way.”

As he continued his comforting act, fully feeling the muscles of the blonde below him, groaned in pain…then in satisfaction. The mattress warm under him, and he immediately felt his shoulders sinking back into it.

At the reaction, a cheeky smile curled on the masseur’s lips. Long pale fingers carefully kneaded the man’s deltoid muscles in a circular motion.

‘ _Such firm muscles, able to break even someone as dangerous as he in half presumably…’_

A pleasured groan escaped the man’s lips.

“Ahh…please…keep….keep doing that…”

“Now then….breathe in…and out….that’s it.”

Arthur contemplated as his body melted further into mush. ‘ _So soft…such soft hands can’t be a guy’s surely……’_

Both hands trailed down Arthur’s muscular legs, his calves to his feet. Any bruises Arthur felt prior to this, melted away to a dull throb.

He rested his eyes and hummed.

Yue started to press his thumbs and palms deeper into his trapezius muscles… and he fell deeper into arousal; it felt great.  The blonde let out a soft sigh, warm hands pressing into just the right places.

Another groan, and at this, Yue chuckled, and upon hearing the soft sounds, Arthur’s heart suddenly fluttered in his chest.

_‘Why? Yeah sure the guy looked like a woman, and that would explain the boner growing in his pants….oh shit. I’m not gay….I’m not gay…I’m…not..?’_

The denial wasn’t working. As he lost himself in his thoughts, he was pressed down further by those skilled hands and delicious sensations arising from the touches. As Arthur fell further into euphoria, Yut Lung continued to smirk, secretly preparing the acupuncture needles away from Arthur’s sight.

Meanwhile, those graceful fingers trailed from his back to his neck, pinching it fervently. Arthur hissed a breath in and let out more sounds he would never let out in any normal scenario.

_‘…It was just a massage godammit. He was here to get a massage. It was JUST a massage.’_

“Now then, please relax from here on out…alright?”

Arthur just mumbled some inaudible sounds followed by a few weak nods. He was getting drowsier and drowsier, and as he suddenly felt a faint pain prick his back.

He growled. “Wh-what is-”

A slender finger pressed Arthur’s chapped lips.

“Relax….”

His back was being massaged again, whilst the pain from earlier slowly faded into a delicious numbness.

He cradled Arthur’s head – stopping for a moment to caress that strong sharp jaw – then turned it to face the other way. He then repeated the pricking motions of the needles and what began with painful sensations became a pleasing numbness; Arthur was lost to the feeling.

Yue more pleased that his treatment was indeed working even if the man below him continued to hiss and winced when the needle pricked certain areas.

Almost cautiously, Yue offered, “More?”

Surprisingly, Arthur nodded. “Yeah….I can take more.”

Lowering his head in concentration, Yue continued his acupuncture routine with a practiced professionalism.  As he continued however, Arthur gave another delicious little whine.

“You OK?” he asked softly to the man below him.

“Yeah I’m fine…it just feels….weird.”

“Don’t worry, nearly done you poor baby lion.”

“Oi! I’m older than you, you girly punk.”

An annoyed crease appeared on Yut Lungs forehead.

_'Why am I thinking of liking this monstrous asshole?' I liked him better in that suit.'_

What followed from there were a few calculated needle pricks in certain areas that had the proud Frederick Arthur screaming in pain.

 

......................................................................................................................

.................. 

 

“Thank you Wu. That will be all.”

After handing both men bowls soup, Wu bowed, stared one last time at the blonde brute before leaving the two in peace.

In the silence, Arthur complained. “That hurt.” He mumbled as he loudly slurped the steaming bowl of wonton soup.

Kneading his own temples as he watched the disgusting display of slurps before him, Yut Lung took in a breath, exhaled before sipping the soup from his ornate spoon.

“ _That_ was the massage you paid for, you uncouth fool.”

 Arthur set down his bowl before pointing his finger accusingly at his host.

“I didn’t ask for it to hurt, that last part you did on purpose!”

Yut Lung just closed his eyes and continued to sip away at his soup, once every so often, sipping tea.

“A thank you would be nice-”

“That can come after we finish our chat.” Arthur interrupted him.

He opened his eyes and finally, glared down on the American, violet eyes squinted in annoyance.

“…..How foolish you are. Do you know whose dominion you are in, Frederick Arthur?”

Arthur, shaken by such a strong gaze, gave in and sighed before mumbling gibberish from under his breath.

"Tch...ungrateful." Yut Lung sighed before throwing the item in his hand.

In a quick movement, Arthur was shocked to see a small needle fly in his direction before it pierced into his shoulder. As sudden as it was, he slowly found himself slouching down the ornate chair, feeling drowsy and numb.

Yut Lung approached him, with that same innocent smile.

“Wh-what did you do to me-?”

“You’re going to die in a few minutes.” The Chinaman plainly replied.

As expected, fear blossomed in Arthur’s eyes.

He tilted Arthur’s chin with a single finger, forcing him to face him. “Beg me for it. The antidote that is.” He was done being teased and insulted by people older than him.

This was enough for the young Chinaman to want to control the lion even further.

Yut Lung searched the pockets of his pants before revealing a small bottle with clear liquid inside.

Arthur looked to both the bottle and its owner in silent desperation. He was gasping now. What was first a face that held a terrifying glare that would’ve terrified any sane person, was now one of terror and shame.

Those eyes begged him to release his body from this numbing prison. And in spite of himself _,_ Yue found himself blushing at the desperate display.

“How…..adorable.”

_‘To think that this is Ash Lynx’s greatest foe. Pathetic.’_

He watched as foam frothed from Arthur’s mouth, yet those deep blue eyes were entrancing.

_‘Pathetic….but cute.’_

“Pl---pl….please.”

Random sounds burbled from Arthur and his eyes began to look bloodshot. Yue was starting to really feel bad for him.

_'All he needed to do was beg….beg for me to save him…'_

“What Frederick Arthur? What do you want me to do?”

In a sudden twist, Arthur’s still mobile arm that wasn’t punctured by the poison needle, pulled down Yue’s collar until he faced him.

They were face to face now, close as he could feel his warm heated breath against his face. He could smell the blood in his breath.

“FUCKING…ugh….SAVE ME YOU SHIT!” In between words, Arthur gasped and clung onto his chest.

_His desperation was so…cute…._

……. _Okay, time to save this fool._

Yut Lung freed himself from Arthur’s grasp, twisted and uncapped the antidote bottle. Then, Arthur found himself gazing in horror at the Chinaman as Yue winked at him before drinking its contents.

Before Arthur could strangle him, Yue casually sat himself on Arthur’s lap. He didn’t know what he was doing, but the Chinaman didn’t stop there. He grabbed Arthur bottom lip, pulled it down and kissed him.

He tasted of blood. Yue’s mysteriously strong perfume invaded Arthur’s nostrils and lost himself in it. Following his instincts, he possessively held onto that small waist and opened his mouth to those invasive soft lips.

The antidote slid down his throat, yet that kiss found itself deepening.

He pulled onto Yut Lung's slender legs, straddled them around his body and kissed him harder. Their brains went fuzzy.

He wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the pent up passion that had been locked inside him since he had entered his residence.

He had heard of this Frederick Arthur before through the ears he had in Chinatown, yet he wasn’t expecting him to be this…..endearingly idiotic.

He wanted to conquer this beast that Ash Lynx has clearly failed to put down. He wanted the fire that boiled within Frederick Arthur’s chest.

Yue’s heart pounded his stomach clenched and deep inside, he felt the body writhing beneath Arthur’s touch – He couldn’t believe that he was currently throbbing under those travelling palms.

What began as a chat over what to do with the emerald-eyed blonde and his conspirators became a random massage in his chambers and now, a dinner with a side of poison.

The kiss broke.

Arthur’s eyes went back to its classic blue.

They stared at each other for a moment, taking in deep breaths, registering their positions at the current moment.

Yut Lung was still straddling Arthur.

Arthur was still gripping Yut Lung’s legs as if wanting to keep him sitting there.

The realisation was slow, but deep inside, the snake and lion found themselves accepting the situation. The initial fury of taking revenge against the guy who purposefully poisoned him disappeared, as lust began clouding his eyes. 

Before, what bound them together was their shared rivalry and wanton to destroy Ash Lynx. Now, even if the fire was small, something else bound them now.

Arthur spoke first, “I guess we’re officially allies now?”

Yut Lung, smiled in the heated atmosphere as he gently pressed his forehead onto Arthur’s own whilst slowly grinding his bottom against Arthur’s clothed member.

“Well, not quite. Why don’t we _solidify_ it in my quarters?

Arthur smirked at this before reaching to stroke that soft pale cheek hungrily.

“Sure thing, princess.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MOAR ARTHUR/YUT-LUNG!  
> I crave this ship as much as Arthur/Ash <3  
> Anyways, feel free to leave comments and kudo!  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
